


I Got You

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Badass Olivia Benson, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Alright, guys. So this story has been sitting in my files for a few months now and I'm very excited to finally share it with all of you. It's probably one of my favorite ones that I've written. As a whole, this story is based off a scene from the season 2 finale of the show The Glades, and is something I've been thinking about writing for a while. I'm very pleased with how it turned out and I'm very excited to know what you guys think.Let me know below!PS TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of a shooting and panic attacks throughout the story. As well as typical mentions of sexual assault and some brief mentions of domestic violence. Please proceed with caution. I love you all and I hope you enjoy it.-Annika
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys. So this story has been sitting in my files for a few months now and I'm very excited to finally share it with all of you. It's probably one of my favorite ones that I've written. As a whole, this story is based off a scene from the season 2 finale of the show The Glades, and is something I've been thinking about writing for a while. I'm very pleased with how it turned out and I'm very excited to know what you guys think.
> 
> Let me know below!
> 
> PS TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of a shooting and panic attacks throughout the story. As well as typical mentions of sexual assault and some brief mentions of domestic violence. Please proceed with caution. I love you all and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Carisi’s gun is held steadily in the air, barrel aimed across the room at the forehead of the man with one arm around Amanda’s throat to keep her in place and the other steadying the gun he has lodged up against her side. His eyes dart down to Amanda’s face, their eyes locking for a brief moment before they snap back up to her captor. 

“If you harm one more hair on her head, I will hunt you down and kill you like a dog,” he growls out loud enough for the other two gunmen further inside the building to also hear him. His grip tightens on the handle of the gun, his finger steady on the trigger, and his eyes locked on his target. It’s only when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye that he lets his focus waver. It’s only for a second but it’s long enough. 

He hears the shot and everything goes black.

_8 hours earlier_

The sunlight flooding in through the window is the first thing Amanda see’s when she wakes up. The curtains are drawn back to let in the light and a steaming cup of coffee is waiting for her on the bedside table. She rolls over with a smile on her lips as she breathes in the scent of the freshly brewed beverage and smiles even wider when she remembers exactly who made it for her. 

With the cup in hand, a shirt from the floor that barely covers her bottom slipped on over her bare chest, and a fresh pair of panties, Amanda pads out of her bedroom and down the hallway, only stopping when she reaches the kitchen. Her date from last night is standing at the stove humming to himself, one hand steadying a pan on the burner while the other cracks an egg on the rim and lets it slide into the pan. She watches him carefully, admiring the way he moves around the space and how he knows exactly where everything goes. It makes the corners of her lips turn up just thinking about how familiar he seems to be while in her space. 

Setting her cup down on one of the coasters on the table, Amanda steps up behind him and snakes her arms around his torso, surprising him when her hands are suddenly splayed out over his chest. He chuckles as she presses soft kisses to his shoulders and neck, letting one hand cover hers and bring it up to kiss her knuckles. 

“Good morning,” he says when she rests her chin on his shoulder, peering over at the breakfast he’s preparing for them both. 

“Morning. Have you been up long?”

He hums softly. “Not really. Only for about an hour or so but I thought I’d get breakfast started before waking you or the girls.”

“You need any help?” she asks as she comes around his side and hoists herself up to sit on the counter, snatching a blueberry from the bowl he’d set out.

Smirking at her antics, Sonny shakes his head. “I think I’m good here but if you wanna go get the girls, that would be great.”

She rolls her eyes at him but hops down nonetheless and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to the bedroom to find him clothes. She moves over to her closet and picks through the pile of clothes he has stashed on one of the shelves until she finds his Fordham law T-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants. She grabs herself a pair of shorts and pulls them on as she exits the room.

When she makes it back out to the kitchen, three plates are set out on the table, each one filled with eggs, bacon, and a slice of buttered toast. Billie’s highchair is set up between the seats where she and Sonny usually occupy and the tray has its own smaller portion of eggs and a half slice of toast. 

Amanda smiles at the arrangement and then turns her smile to Sonny as he brings over three glasses and a sippy cup, setting them all down on the table. 

“You want to pour out some juice while I take these and—”

“Momma! Uncle Sonny!” 

Both of them turn just in time for Jesse to come running towards them, her tiny body somehow so full of energy so early in the morning. She beelines straight for Sonny who crouches down to scoop her up into his arms and hug her tightly as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“I missed you, Uncle Sonny!” she squeals.

Sonny laughs and sets her back down on the ground. “Yeah? Well, I missed you too, monkey.”

“Jesse, baby, why don’t you go to the bathroom and wash your face real quick so we can all sit down and eat, okay?” Amanda reasons with her oldest daughter, eager to get some food in her belly before work.

“Okay.” Jesse takes off for the bathroom and lets the door slam shut behind her. 

Amanda laughs and runs a hand through her hair as Sonny shakes his head and quickly slips on the clothes Amanda had brought him. 

“Do you wanna go get Billie or do you want me too?” Amanda asks as she retrieves the pitcher of juice from the fridge and pours some into each glass.

Sonny waves her off. “I got her. Be right back.”

She watches him walk away and is starting to fill Billie’s cup when her phone buzzes from where it’s charging on the front counter next to his. Sighing and setting the pitcher down on the table, Amanda moves over to the counter, unplugs her phone, and unlocks the screen to better see the text she received from Liv. 

_Need you and Carisi to go talk to Talia again. She’s been having some anxiety about the trial. Just find a way to reassure her. Keep me up to date._

Amanda texts back a quick reply just as Sonny is walking back in with Billie on his hip, her hair sticking up all over her head and a set of plastic keys clenched tightly in her chubby little fist. She squeals and pops up and down on Sonny’s hip when she spots her mom, reaching out to Amanda with her other hand. 

“Hi, baby girl. Come to momma. C’mere.” She takes Billie from Sonny and kisses the tip of her nose which causes the little girl to scrunch her nose and giggle. 

Sonny takes his seat at the table but turns to face Amanda when she doesn’t sit down alongside him. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Liv texted and she needs us to go talk to Talia again. I guess she’s having some anxiety about testifying tomorrow.”

His face falls, shoulders slumping, and his gaze passes over the breakfast he just spent so long making for their little family. She feels for him. He’d just spent almost two months undercover on another case and now all he wanted was to be at home with her and the girls. And she wanted that too, of course, but they also have a job to do. One that apparently can’t wait. 

Bouncing Billie on her hip, Amanda approaches Sonny and places a hand on the shoulder closest to her, squeezing gently. She can feel him tense under her hand for just a split second before he glances up at her and then lets himself relax into her touch. His hand comes up to lay on top of hers, his head following and laying on top of both. 

“You gonna be okay today? I can talk to Liv if you need some more time.” 

He lifts his head to look her in the eyes smiling, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “No, it’s fine. I’m okay.”

She stares him down. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He nods and finishes off his juice before standing and making his way back down the hallway and into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

***

They pull up to the bank almost an hour later, Sonny putting the car into park and turning off the engine while Amanda finishes pulling her hair into a ponytail, flipping the visor back up when she’s done. He waits for her to grab her phone and clip her badge onto her waistband before they both exit the car and start towards the front of the building. They make it to the sidewalk before he stops, shoes touching the curb but not able to step up onto the cement. 

Noticing that he’s not next to her anymore, Amanda pauses and turns back to see him standing there, frozen and staring down at the ground. She walks slowly back towards him, standing directly in front of him up on the sidewalk, and reaches out to place her hand gently on the back of his neck and pull him close, bringing his head to rest against her chest. 

“I know things are hard for you right now, I understand, but I need you to just breathe, okay?” she speaks softly, one hand on the back of his neck playing with his hair and the other rubbing up and down his back. “You’re home. You’re back with me. You don’t need to be afraid anymore. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be okay.” 

His voice is muffled against her shirt when he speaks, “I’m okay. I promise I’m okay.”

He lifts his head from her chest and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I just needed a minute.” 

She tilts her head to the side, holding his head in her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. “You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He smiles at her and presses a kiss to her lips. “C’mon, we better get in there.”

There’s something about the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes that has her worried but she knows they don’t have time for it now. So, reluctantly, she lets him step up onto the sidewalk and lead the way up to the front doors and into the building, a blast of cool air hitting them as soon as they step past the threshold.

“Detective Rollins?” 

Amanda smiles warmly at Talia as she comes to greet the detectives. They’d met her almost six months ago, back when she came into the station for the first time the night of her attack. Amanda had stayed with her the whole time, never once even considering leaving the shaken girl’s side. 

“Talia, hey, how are you doing?” 

Talia shrugs and gives a small smile, her fingers fiddling with a loose button on the bottom of her sweater. “Well, you know, I’m doing as well as I can. I’m sorry you had to come all the way down here. I told Captain Benson it really wasn’t necessary. I’m fine.”

Amanda shakes her head and places a reassuring hand on Talia’s arm. “It’s no big deal, alright? We’re just here to make sure you’re still gonna be okay testifying tomorrow. Now, this is my partner, Detective Carisi.”

Sonny extends a hand that Talia politely declines, instead she leads them back and over to where her desk sits in the far backspace of the front lobby. Amanda and Talia both take a seat but Sonny insists he’d prefer to stand. Amanda eyes him warily but knows this isn’t the time or place. She’s just going to have to wait until they leave. 

“So,” Amanda begins, leaning forward in her seat, elbows resting on her knees and her body facing towards Talia, “you wanna tell us what’s going on? Captain Benson said that you were having some anxiety over the trial tomorrow.”

Talia keeps her head down, fingers still fiddling with the button on her sweater, and her voice is quiet, “I know you guys said that you’d keep me protected but I mean, Danny, he’s a...he’s a bad man. He uh—he doesn’t—I can’t—”

She cuts herself off, her breathing turning ragged and her chest rising and falling quicker than before. She brings a hand up to clutch her chest and pushes away when Amanda reaches forward to try and calm her down. 

“Talia, sweetie, I need you to just breathe, okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Talia shakes her head and when she raises her eyes to meet Amanda’s, they are filled with tears and her lip is trembling as she struggles to take a deep breath. Amanda drops to her knees in front of Talia and speaks in hushed tones. It isn’t until she hears the intake of breath behind her that she remembers Sonny and glances over her shoulder only to find him doubled over, hands on knees, and struggling to breathe. Her focus bounces between the two and she curses under her breath before standing and rushing over to Sonny, placing a hand on his back. 

“Sonny, hey, you gonna be okay? Do you need anything?”

“Air. I just—I need air…” he stutters out through trembling breaths. Amanda nods and watches as he stands up as best he can and returns the way they came in, stumbling out the front doors and onto the street outside. 

She just barely turns back to Talia when she hears it. The crack of a gunshot echoing through the front lobby. Amanda reacts on instinct, pulling Talia down to the ground and covering her with her own body. She shields Talia as best as she can, her ears ringing so bad from the blast of the sudden gunshot that she can barely make out the screaming and shouting coming from the front. She’s disoriented. Her hearing is fuzzy and her mind is racing through a thousand different scenarios of how this could all end up. If she isn’t careful and makes a mistake, it could be the difference between going home to her girls and going in a grave. She has to be smart. She has to—

She yelps in pain when she’s yanked up from the ground by a hand wound tightly in her hair and shoving her to the side where she lands hard on her hip, her back ramming into the filing cabinet against the wall. The force sends shockwaves up her spine and she growls out in pain while rolling over onto her stomach and digging her nails into the carpet in the office space. She turns her head just in time to see Talia being lifted from the ground kicking and screaming as she’s dragged out into the main lobby. 

“Danny, no, please! Please, I’m sorry!” she screams out through cries of pain as they drop her down onto the hard linoleum of the bank floor. 

Amanda can barely hear Talia pleading with Danny, her cries being overshadowed by the booming voice of her attacker. Danny shouts at her over and over again while Amanda struggles to get up off the floor and over to the doorway where she can get a better view of the escalating situation. She crouches down behind the door frame enough to be hidden but still sees out and then she remembers. 

Sonny.

***

He isn’t sure what happened. One minute they’re talking with Talia about testifying and the next he can’t breathe. It’s like all of the air was sucked from the room, his lungs struggling to expand and take in a breath. The room seemed to get smaller and it felt like pins were pricking at every bit of exposed skin, his limbs trembling and his mouth feeling dry. He had to get out. He couldn’t take it anymore. There was so much going on around him yet at the same time there was nothing. His brain was getting jumbled trying to process what was happening. 

And then he heard the hum. The low sort of buzzing hum that he heard when she helped talk him down. It was soothing normally but right now it was like nails on a chalkboard. So he left. He ran out as fast as he could on legs that felt as if they were sinking lower and lower into the floor with each step. 

He hears the shot as soon as he reaches the car. It’s like a bomb going off inside his head, amplified by the chaos he’s trying to make sense of. And he makes sense of it. But not in time. 

He runs to the door and pulls but growls out in frustration when he realizes it had already been locked from the inside. The scene inside is barely visible through the blinds drawn down but he can make out the gunman’s back. He's been here before. He knows how these things go. He knows all the ways these situations can go wrong and he can’t let it happen. Not again.

Keeping an eye on the little of the situation that he can see, and with trembling hands, he retrieves his phone from his jacket pocket and hits the first speed dial in his list, praying that she isn’t busy. 

The line rings twice before she answers.

“Benson.” 

He lets out a shaky breath. “Liv. He has a gun.”

“What? Carisi, what’s going on? Who has a gun?” she asks quickly. 

He knows it wasn’t the best way to start the conversation but at this point, he’s lucky to even be able to speak properly. 

“He does. The guy inside the bank. He has them all locked inside there and Liv,” his voice cracks, “he has Amanda.”

***

Olivia flashes her badge at the uniformed officers manning the police tape, ducking down just enough to walk underneath when they lift it for her. She clips the badge back into place as she approaches the command truck for the hostage negotiation. 

Captain Weston, a short balding man, steps down from the open doors at the back of the truck and extends a hand to Olivia. “Captain Benson, I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Captain Sasso talked highly of you.” 

Olivia smiles and nods, shaking his hand. “Likewise Captain. Now, do we have any idea what we’re dealing with here?”

Captain Weston sighs and gestures to where Carisi is seated on the curb across from the bank, his head down and his hands holding the sides. “Your detective gave us everything he could. We’ve gotten access to the feed from the camera’s inside the bank and are doing everything we can to identify the shooters. So far, all we know is that there are three armed men and they have twelve people held hostage inside. One of whom I’ve been informed is another one of your detectives?”

“Detective Rollins, yes. Her and Detective Carisi were following up with one of our cases.” Olivia shifts her gaze from Captain Weston over to the bank and then finally to Carisi. 

She knows something is going on with him. Knows that he’s been trying to keep it under wraps since he got back. She sees him every day, sitting at his desk and staring off into the distance while still assuring everyone that he’s fine. He puts on a smile and faces the day, much like she did way back when she was learning how to deal with her trauma. She doesn’t know much about what went down. He won’t talk about it. Not even to Rollins. He files it away in the back of his mind until one day, it’ll all come crashing down around him and he won’t know how to make it stop. 

She excuses herself from the conversation and makes her way through the crowd and over to where Carisi sits alone. “Do you mind if I sit?” she asks when she’s standing next to him. 

He jerks his head up, eyes wide in surprise, but nods quickly once he realizes who spoke. 

She lowers herself onto the spot beside him and folds her hands together, elbows resting on her knees. “You know, as your friend, I want to respect your boundaries and give you time to adjust back. But as your Captain, I need you to tell me what’s going on with you. I know it’s hard right now, I understand that, but I can’t help you unless I know the full story.” 

She notices him tense up and looks away from her back down at his shoes resting on the asphalt. 

“Dominick,” her use of his first name has him looking up at her with a furrowed brow, “I need you, to be honest with me. About all of it.”

His brow softens and the corners of his lips turn down while he averts his gaze from her eyes and clears his throat. “I watched her die. In my arms. That girl I was supposed to protect, Maya, she died in my arms because I wasn’t paying enough attention. I wasn’t watching what was going on around us and she died. They shot up the whole place. Every single one of those people died because I wasn’t there.” 

Liv tries to conceal her quick intake of breath and places a comforting hand on his arm while letting him continue on.

“I showed up too late. By the time I got there, she had already lost so much blood that there was nothing I could do. I just—I lifted her up and held her in my arms while I watched her take her last breath. I tried to get her body out onto the street but I couldn’t. I was just so tired. My legs...and my arms were so weak. So I left her there. I left her body there with all of the other ones and I never went back.”

He wipes at the tears on his cheeks with his hands and coughs to cover the sobs he wants to let free but knows this isn’t the time. 

“Dominick, look at me.” His first name sounds strange coming from anyone other than Amanda but he turns to face his Captain nonetheless. She’s got a strange look in her eyes but still holds his gaze and places a hand on top of his trembling one resting on his knee. 

She smiles sort of sadly at him. “You did nothing wrong. You did your job exactly as you should have and nobody blames you for anything that happened. What happened to Maya, it was a terrible terrible tragedy and one that I know we both wish we could go back and change, but we can’t, okay? What we can do though, is figure out how we’re going to help Amanda. Can you do that?”

He knows he’s crying again but he doesn’t wipe away the tears. He only nods and gives a squeeze to Liv’s hand before he’s letting go and standing up. It takes him a minute to gather himself before he’s heading for the command center and discussing plans with the Captain. 

***

“Carisi, you need to calm down,” Liv says sternly, her hand out to stop Carisi from stepping any further into the command center. They’d already sent him out after he blew up at the Command Captain and she didn’t want to agitate the situation any further. 

“Calm down? How can I calm down when they won’t even explain why they haven’t gone in yet?!” he shouts as he begins pacing back and forth, his hands fidgeting, never staying in one position for too long.

“I don’t like it either, but you need to give them time to figure things out. These situations are very sensitive, you know that.”

Carisi turns to Liv and opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is a frustrated groan and then he turns back around and continues pacing. It’s already been almost seven hours and they still haven’t heard anything from inside and the only thing they have keeping them connected to whoever is inside is the few cameras hooked up inside the bank. It’s frustrating, for all of them, to not be able to do anything. 

She turns to check in on the rest of the officers waiting for further instructions, trying to keep each other sane, and when she turns back around to talk with Carisi, he’s gone. Her heart drops as she frantically scans the crowd of onlookers and other first responders when she hears shouting from the other side of the command center. 

“Detective! Detective, stop! You are not authorized to go in!”

She rushes to where Captain Weston is standing just behind the police tape, his face red and scrunched into a scowl. Following his gaze, she watches Carisi as he approaches the front of the building, gun tucked discreetly into the back waistband of his pants and arms already up in the air as he feigns surrender to whoever is standing on the other side of the doors. 

“Aren’t you going to stop him? He’s going to get somebody killed!” Captain Weston turns and growls out at her. 

Liv turns to face the Captain and firmly stands her ground, not in the mood to be told how to handle her people. “Actually no, I’m not. Right now, Detective Carisi is the only hope we have of getting everyone in there out alive. So how about you just get your people ready to move in.”

She doesn’t wait to hear his response, turning and walking back to where her other detectives have now gathered. When she reaches them, she holds up a hand to keep them from asking questions and instead continues to watch as the doors are opened and Carisi is led inside. 

***

“Danny, please,” Talia begs through her broken sobs as she kneels at Danny’s feet. Her lip is busted from where he smacked her for talking back and Amanda can already see the bruise forming over her right cheek from where he punched her for not apologizing. 

He looms over Talia, eyes wild and arms flailing about as he goes off again on Talia wanting to testify. He’s screaming at her, yelling all sorts of things that Amanda can’t really wrap her brain around. The only thing she can focus on is the gun he holds in his hand and the fear that the next bullet he fires won’t miss. 

She watches him closely from her spot on the wall with the others, never taking her eyes off of the gun. She’d wanted to hide away and wait for an opportunity to take him down but she couldn’t stomach leaving Talia all alone. She had to be there for her. Even if this was the only way. 

“What do you want from me, Talia? I’ve given you everything you’ve ever wanted and this is how you repay me?” Danny crouches down until he’s at eye level with Talia and brings the barrel of the gun up, pressing it underneath Talia’s chin to lift her head. Talia whimpers as Danny brings his face in closer to hers, shuddering when he presses his lips to hers. When she doesn’t react, Danny growls and uses his free hand to grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head back. She cries out and he laughs. 

Amanda wants to scream at him. Tell him to stop. But she can’t. She can’t risk making a move that could potentially put others in harm's way. Not yet. She has to wait for the right moment. She risks a quick glance over to where they’d kicked her service weapon and starts to formulate a plan when she hears the shouting from outside. 

Danny must’ve heard it too because, within seconds, he’s up and over to the door, cracking it open just enough to let a sliver of sunlight creep in. She can’t see who he’s talking to on the other side but when she hears that voice, she knows exactly who it is. Her heart pounds at the thought of him putting himself in danger and the second she sees him step through the door, tears spring to her eyes and she has to cover her mouth to keep from letting out a sob. 

He’s led inside by another of the gunmen, his arms raised with his hands clasped behind his head as he’s brought to stand in front of all of them. She can’t spot his service weapon and fears the worst when he finally speaks. 

“It’s Danny, right? I uh, I recognize your mugshot from the case.”

Danny eyes him nervously, gun raised just enough to be threatening. “Yeah. And who the hell are you?”

Carisi swallows thickly. “My name's Dominick. I work with SVU. I’ve been working on Talia’s case.”

“Yeah? Then how come I don’t recognize you, huh?”

“I uh, I was out of town for a little while. Working on another case. I only recently just started working on this one.”

Danny takes a few steps closer to Carisi, his gun still held up between the two of them. He gives him a once over before stepping back, turning on his heel, and grabbing Talia by the back of the hair, and pulling her up off the ground. “Well then, Dominick, since you’re working so closely with my dear sweet Talia here, hows about you tell her that the best thing for her to do is to shut her pretty little mouth up about the whole thing. It was just a misunderstanding. That’s all it was, right baby?” He leans in close to Talia, with his weapon lowered slightly, and nuzzles his nose in her hair to breathe her in. 

Carisi can see Talia shudder and try to keep her cool with Danny so close to her but he can tell it’s getting harder. “Danny” —Carisi slowly lowers his hands, sparing a glance at Amanda to make sure she’s okay— “why don’t you just let Talia go, and then we can go somewhere and talk all this out. Do you think we could do that?”

He waits with bated breath as Danny keeps his face buried in Talia’s hair, finally letting out a sigh of relief when Danny pulls away.

“We can talk. But Talia’s coming with.”

“No...no, please. Don’t make me. Please.” Talia’s resolve breaks and she cries begging to Danny while she tries to pull away and out of his grasp, shrieking in pain when he tightens the hold on her hair and yanks her back to him. 

Carisi reacts on instinct when he sees the flash of anger in Danny’s eyes and grabs his gun from his waistband, aiming it in Danny’s direction. “Danny, this isn’t how any of us want this to happen. You need to let her go.” He keeps his cool even as Danny presses the barrel of the gun into the trembling girl's ribs and growls out at him. 

“No! She is mine! Talia knows that she can never leave me. She knows that I love her. Don’t you, baby? You know I love you, right?” 

His sickening breath on Talia’s neck is enough for her to regain her voice and so she shouts. She shouts for help. “Amanda! Amanda, please!”

It’s as if everything happens in slow motion. He barely registers the chaos as Danny lets Talia drop to the floor and crawl to Amanda before approaching both of them and wrenching Amanda up by the back of the hair. He shouts at Danny to stop but he doesn’t. 

Carisi panics as he watches Amanda trying to claw his hand away from her but it’s no use. He’s got her standing and is holding her flush to him while breathing down her neck but keeping his eyes trained on Carisi.

“Whatcha gonna do, Dominick? Hmm? ‘Cause your girl here, Amanda is it? Yeah well, I’m guessing she means a lot more to you than my girl so how about we make a deal, huh? You get the case dropped and this whole trial business done away with and I promise I won’t hurt your girl. Well, no more than I already have that is.” He chuckles more to himself than anyone else and brings his gun up to lodge it beneath her ribs, pressing in hard to make her squirm.

Carisi’s gun is held in the air, barrel aimed across the room at the forehead of the man with one arm around Amanda’s throat to keep her in place and the other steadying the gun he has lodged up against her side. His eyes dart down to Amanda’s face, their eyes locking for a brief moment before they dart back up to Danny’s cold ones. 

“If you harm one more hair on her head, I will hunt you down and kill you like a dog,” he growls out loud enough for the other two gunmen further inside the building to also hear him. His grip tightens on the handle of the gun, his finger steady on the trigger, and his eyes locked on his target. It’s only when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye that he lets his focus waver. It’s only for a second but it’s long enough. 

He hears the shot and before he knows what’s happening.

Danny drops to the ground, his head hitting the linoleum with a sickening crack. A bullet hole sits dead center right between his eyes. 

Carisi lets out a gasping breath as Amanda falls to the ground in a heap and within seconds, his arms are around her, holding her tight as she grabs onto him and cries into his shoulder. 

“I got you,” he says as he kisses the top of her head and holds her close, “I got you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments, I'd love to hear from all of you. 
> 
> -Annika


End file.
